Fix You
by sammyjayne74
Summary: The Doctor fights to save Donna from The Master and the Earth from the Timelords. Spoilers for End of Time Pt1 and 2. This is the ending that should have been. Am in full blown denial, lol


At first it was only a pain, that developed into a slow burning. Like there was a volcano erupting in her head. Then another memory followed. Heat, surrounded by strange rock like creatures. Hot, so hot.

"It hurts," she cried out.

The Doctor turned, seeing Donna holding her head in pain. The anguish on her face was unbearable to watch. He hadn't just dropped a hundred miles, through a glass roof and into the gate room to save her, for nothing.

"DONNNNNAAA."

Wilf tried to grab hold of his grand daughter before she fell to the floor.

"Why can I see a giant wasp?" Donna stated, holding her head.

"Doctor, she's starting to remember."

The Doctors hand shook as he pointed it at the Master and Rassilon. He had to stop them, both of them. But he couldn't let Donna suffer any longer. He lowered the gun, turning his attention to Wilf.

"Move out of the way," he said.

Wilfred looked at him. Not entirely sure what his plan was. But Donna was starting to remember. Remembering her time in the Tardis, the DoctorDonna.

"But she's remembering!" he said, again.

"I know."

The Master followed Wilf's stare with the same confusion.

"What's it to be DOCTOR. Your precious Earth, or former companion?"

He was torn. But he had a plan. A good one. Thanks to Donna. Wilf finally moved out of the way, leaving his grand daughter in agony on the floor. The Master looked down at her. Wondering what was so special about Earth girls that had the Doctor so fascinated.

The Doctor moved back, knowing what was about to happen. Donna's looked upwards, a bright blue light, some kind of force field exploding from her eyes. The Doctor fell to the floor, barely able to see, but still being able to make out the device behind where The Master was standing exploding into several pieces.

"Galifrey falls," he heard behind him.

The Master pushed him out of the way, his rage crackling through his body, his dying body.

"You did this. You did this to me, all my life," he screamed.

Lighting bolts of energy expelled out of his body, forcing the Rassilon and the Timelords, back to where they came from.

"Galifrey falls,"

There was a bright burst of white light, and then nothing.

A few moments passed before The Doctor managed to compose himself, pulling himself up off the floor, seeing Wilf kneeling besides an unconscious Donna.

"Doctor?" he said. Scared.

"It's okay, she's just sleeping.

The Doctor looked around the gate room. Everyone had run, once they had all been returned to their 'normal' lives. He could still hear the screams coming from outside in the grounds of the mansion. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the device that required 1 person to be in at all times, was empty. Having been powered down and subsequently broken when Donna had reached critical mass.

The Doctor used what strength he had left to carry Donna from the Tardis to the sofa in the Noble's living room. Just as he had done several months before, when he'd left her there.

Sylvia looked at him, in two mind whether or not she was pleased to see him. He had after all saved the entire planet, again. But now her daughter was lying on their sofa, unconscious, yet again.

Shaun knelt next to her, holding her hand, resting his hand on her forehead. His eyes looked up, surveying the strange man who had brought back his fiancé.

"You're him, aren't you?" he asked.

"Him who?" the Doctor said, flippantly.

"The man she has those dreams about?"

The Doctor smiled. Even in the back on her subconscious mind, she never forgot him. As he'd never forgotten her, or ever would.

"What happened?" Sylvia asked.

"She was remembering," Wilf said.

"You said if she remembered, her mind would burn and she would die?"

"Yeah, I kinda lied about that. I wasn't gong to leave her alone without some kind of protection."

He looked down at her, listening to her mumbling about Agatha Christie and that giant wasp, again. Wilf smiled.

"I knew you'd save her," he said, practically jumping up and down. "I told you, he would."

"But who are you?" Shaun asked.

"Doctor…." Donna whispered.

The looked down, seeing Donna begin to wake. Before they could blink, they turned to see the Doctor, gone.

Wilf followed him outside, seeing him standing outside, looking back at the house.

"Doctor," Wilf said. "Will she remember?"

"Given time."

"Then wait, wait till she remembers and she can go with you."

"I can't," the Doctor said, shaking his head.

He stood with his hands in his coat pockets.

"She's better when she's with you,"

And he was better when he was with her!

"DOCCTOOORRRRR," they heard from inside.

"I should go. Just tell her, I'll be back, when she's ready."

The Doctor walked quickly towards the Tardis, leaving Wilf alone by the side of the road. Leaving him to deal with the inevitable fallout of what was about to happen.

"DOCCTOOORRRRR," Donna screamed, running out of the house.

The memories that had been buried in her mind were now resurfacing. All those lost moments that had been hidden away from her, memories she hadn't wanted to forget. Defeating Davros and the Daleks, the DoctorDonna. Wanting to stay with him forever.

"DOCTOR!" she shouted.

Wilf turned, seeing her running past him to where the Tardis had been.

"Let him go, sweetheart," he said.

"But… I…. we… He can't just leave me, again?"

"He said, he'll be back… One day."

Donna shook her head. No.. this wasn't the way it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be in the Tardis. The way she had before, forever. Donna looked at the empty space, still being able to hear that faint whirring noise the Tardis made.

The Doctor stood, his hands pressed against the centre console. Still being able to hear Donna shouting from outside. Calling after him. He wanted to stop, to go back. To take her with him again. Hearing her laugh at seeing some new alien or just hearing her call him Spaceman, one more time. It broke his hearts having to leave her again. But she needed to give her new life a chance, with Shaun. The life she would have had if he hadn't returned.

He smiled as he pressed a button on the console in front of him. There was still one thing he could do for her.

Donna and Wilf looked up, as they noticed small flecks of snow begin to fall on them. Her angry expression turned into a sadder one but still with a smile. She remembered, that first Christmas, how he had made it snow for her. His way of saying goodbye.

Several months later 

Her hen party had been a success. Going on a pub crawl dressed head to tow in pink. Dressed as an angel, complete with pink wings. Not that she felt like an angel. She hadn't even wanted to have a hen party at all. It had been all her friend Veena's idea. Wanting to mark the occasion, just in case the wedding didn't happen, just like poor Lance.

Donna had done her best not to think about her past life, with the Doctor in the Tardis. Visiting all those new worlds, seeing such amazing things. She was still angry with him, for leaving her, again. Not really understanding why, until her gramps explained. Now it just made her sad. Donna had tried to explain to Shaun about all the things she had seen. All those wonders. It had just made her wish she had had more. Wishing her future with Shaun wasn't the one she was hoping for.

She hadn't slept at all that night. Going it over and over again in her head. Wanting to be anywhere else but there. She cared for Shaun, but it wasn't the life she knew she should be having. Donna knew she should be out amongst the stars, running with the Doctor. Running after monsters and running away from monsters. The fun they had had together. Now she was facing a life of bills, shopping, housework, commuting to work. The life she thought she had wanted, until that Christmas eve, when she had met the Doctor. He'd changed her life forever, and for the better. It wasn't Shaun's fault. Their meeting had been a consequence of her real memories being taken away from her. Now they were back, she was confused. Part of her wishing the Doctor would come back for her and the other content to spending her life with Shaun. Although a bigger part of her was hoping for the former. Only her grandfather seemed to understand. Having seen the wonders for himself, first hand.

Since that Christmas day Wilfred had listening to his grand daughters tales of alien worlds and Agatha Christie and that giant wasp. Anything to see the sparkle in her eyes, again. Just as he had seen before the memory loss. It had pained him to see her so happy but unhappy at the same time. Wishing for her that her Doctor would return.

Donna stood in front of her wedding dress. The best her mother could afford, but she still looked beautiful in it. If she did say so herself. She sighed heavily as she lifted it up off the mannequin. Having already had her hair and makeup done.

Donna could hear her mom downstairs talking to someone on the phone. Her voice drifting closer up the stairs. She turned around, seeing her mother standing in the doorway behind her, staring at her.

"Your father would be so proud," Sylvia said.

Donna smiled, looked at herself in the mirror. The soon to be Mrs Donna Temple Noble or Noble Temple, she kept forgetting which.

"The car's here," Wilf shouted.

"Right then," Donna said.

She followed her mother down the stairs, stopping half way down, greeted by her proud smiling grandfather. Both of them looked at each other as they heard it. That unmistakable noise. The Tardis. Donna pushed her mother out of the way, racing down the stairs,

The driver of one of the wedding cars got out, and opened it as he saw Donna burst out into the street, in her wedding dress. She looked across the street, seeing that blue police box, just standing there. As though it had been waiting for her forever. The thin door opened and he stepped out into the street. Just as she remembered. Still wearing that brown suit and that coat. He gave her that grin. The one that always got them into trouble.

She ran over to him, not sure what she was going to say.

"Seriously, don't you ever change?" she said.

The Doctor looked down at himself. He loved that suit.

"DONNA!" Sylvia shouted.

She looked back, seeing her mother and grandfather standing in the middle of the street, yet again.

After looking at himself, he looked at Donna, in yet another wedding dress.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married?" he asked.

"Ask me, just ask me!" she said.

The Doctor looked behind her, seeing her mother giving him that disapproving look again. But Wilf, he was smiling. Wanting this for his granddaughter all along.

"You want to join me?" he asked.

There was a long pause before Donna answered.

"Try stopping me," Donna said.

The Doctor moved out of the way, letting Donna open the door herself.

"DONNA!"

She heard her mother shout, again.

"Tell Shaun I'm sorry," she shouted back. "There's a letter for him in a box under my bed. I hope understands,"

But she knew he couldn't. No one could possibly understand. Unless they had seen the things she had seen.

Wilf waved at them, showing his approval. Shaun was a nice enough guy, but he could never be right for Donna, now. The Doctor waved back, following Donna inside the Tardis.

"You go girl," Wilf shouted.

Both of them stood back as they watched the lamp on top of the Tardis begin to glow and it made that all too familiar noise. It began to disappear and Wilf couldn't help but smile.

"Go Donna," he shouted again.

His daughter looked at him in dismay. Having to let another group of wedding guests know that there was no wedding.

Donna stood in the middle near the door. Every single memory that had been shut away had now returned. The Tardis made a soft whistling noise as she had entered, recognition of her return. She felt at home, safe. The Doctor just smiled at her. Something all too familiar about having her inside the Tardis wearing a wedding dress. That's where it had all started. Meeting his best friend.

"So.." he said. "Where too?"

Donna walked towards the centre console, staring at it. Other memories had also begun to resurface. Knowledge. Some were still hidden, but some remained. She flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons, loving the sounds the console was making.

"This time I'm flying, Spaceman,"

The Doctor smiled. He knew that this was the way it should always have been. Knowing that he had to wait until Donna was ready. And now she was. Ready to run with him, forever.


End file.
